Awakening
by EroticAnime
Summary: An innocent trek through a swampy marsh leads to a secluded hot spring, but what makes it a hot spring, the heat of the water, or the heat of the swimming females? A Kagome and Sango lemon.


**Awakening**

Puffs of breath wafted up through dense fog as two figures trudged through the deep and rancid smelling mud in an endless battle to get to their destination. "Almost there." A slightly out of breath whisper escaped the throat of a slim figure. Bile built in the backs of throats as the stench of the swamp like terrain around them was inhaled. Deep breaths escaped in small white clouds as they sucked in more air, stifling back groans and complaints at their immediate predicament, when with relief their feet scraped against rock.

Deep sighs escaped abused throats as realization dawned that they had almost reached their destination. A huff and pant later a soft voice broke the calm and serene quiet of the area. "It's just beyond these rocks… on the other side." A small nod from the other in acknowledgement of the spoken words was all that was given.

Lithe and nimble bodies padded along the surface of the flat slimy rocks. There before them in the mist were barely seen boulders in the near distance. "You are sure this is the spot?" A voice rang out through the stillness.

They came to a stop before the wall of boulders and looked around surveying the area. "If what I saw from above is really as beautiful and hidden as it appeared to be, then yes, I am sure this is the spot." Seeing no other way around the boulders the pair of nimble figures each reached out with small but strong and supple hands. Grasping hold of indentations within the rocks they hefted themselves up. Gained a foothold each and skillfully scaled the rock wall of overly large boulders.

Small gasps could be heard as the two figures came to a rest at the top of the rock wall. Brown eyes speckled with green were wide with wonder as they skimmed over the secret of Inuyashas' Forest. An awestruck voice whispered to the other. "Do you think he knows it's here, I mean, how could he not… it is after all his forest."

A small swift shake of a head came with a reply as chocolate brown hair swayed back and forth from a high ponytail. "Mm, no. I do not believe so. I have never seen him go off in this direction. It is after all bordering on the Western Lands, and you know how he detests this direction."

A small smirk graced the face of the other figure before a response was given. "Yes, he does hate this direction, but that just adds to this place. It will be forever ours." The supple form moved to stand and while looking out at the hidden hot spring began removing her twentieth century clothes, folding them up and placing them in a neat pile. "Are you going to join me, or just sit and watch?" A flicker of mischievousness could be seen glinting within hazel eyes as they focused upon the other figure, boring into dark brown eyes.

A blush blossomed upon the others cheeks as she darted her eyes away. Unable to keep her gaze from moving southwards on the other female, she instead focused on the hot spring before them. It really was beautiful. It was hidden far within the swampy western edge of Inuyasha Forest. The boulders with which they had just scaled separated the hot springs from the mud and swampy waters of the surrounding area. Peering closer to one of the boulders she could see a small crack between two of the huge rocks that slowly let water pour outwards, feeding the stagnant swamp as it dribbled downwards over the slime covered rock to mix with the mud.

A splash off to her left caught her attention and she looked once more upon the other female figure as it glided beneath the water before her. The pristine hot water almost magnified the body of her friend and long time companion as she swam under the surface of the water to the other side. Her keen brown eyes took in the long shapely legs and firm round bottom set upon plush hips, which tapered off into a small waste. She worked her throat in an attempt to swallow as she ogled her best friend.

A flash of guilt washed over her face as she realized she had just been openly staring at her friends' breasts'. Twin dark cherry brown nipples seemed to peak at her as they floated to the surface of the water and then sank once more below it.

The female figure within the water looked up at the other girl still upon the boulders. "Are you going to join me, or just stare at my breasts all afternoon?" She questioned with a tiny hint of good-natured teasing and humor coloring her words. Lighthearted giggles escaped her when she saw the look of horror flash through her friends' eyes. "Oh, come on, don't be so bashful. It's not like you have never seen me before." She cast a smile up at her companion before she ducked back under water.

The lone dry figure stared down upon the diving girl and bit her lip slightly. This was not like their usual bathing sessions together. She did not normally blatantly stare at her friend and her friend most certainly did not tease and flirt with her in such a fashion.

Her teeth worried her bottom lip as she thought over the situation. It was wrong for them to behave like this with one another, was it not, isn't that what the elders of her village had all but said? Individuals of the same gender were not meant to indulge with one another… were they? But even if they were, where was this going? Did this mean that she wanted a relationship that meant more than just friendship with the other girl…? No. No, that was not it, she was merely curious about the other girl. She was after all from a whole different era.

Her friend piqued her interest in many ways, but that did not mean that she was anything more than curious about her. If she could be curious about her clothes, her ideals, her upbringing, schooling and thoughts as well as reactions to things, then why could she not also be curious about her physically as well? Her name whispered softly by the lips of the one in question broke her out of her thoughts. She glanced down to see the girl now treading water right at her feet, her arms resting on the boulder with her chin upon them. Hazel eyes once again looked into her own as she met her gaze. She let her own smirk grace her own shapely lips as she looked down upon the other girl. "I'll be right in. I am just going to drag that bag of yours closer to the side."

The sleek wet form watched from the hot spring as her comrade in the war against Naraku hefted the bag up and walked with ease and surefootedness that was not often found in a human, let along a human female. Pushing off the side she floated backwards slowly as her hair fanned out within the water around her. She felt it gently stroke against her skin as her eyes took in nimble fingers that worked at knots and slowly loosening clothing. 'So beautiful…' The thought floated through her haze-fogged brain before she let herself sink within the depths of the hot spring once more.

She relished the feeling of the hot clean water as the gentle currents moved along her skin. Spreading her limbs out and titling her head back slightly she took delight in the feeling of hot water brushing up against folds and hidden sensitive skin. This was the only time that she had ever felt anything caress her in such an intimate way. A shift in the water brought her back to the surface. With a glance to the rocks she knew that her friend had at last joined her in the water. Treading water she waited for her to surface.

She dove under the water, taking pleasure in the feel of the hot water skimming along her skin, washing it of dirt and sweat as she glided to the other end of the hot spring. Tilting her head upwards she broke the surface with a release of breath while running her hands up and over her face and hair, squeezing excess water away from her eyes. "Ahhh." A soft sigh of contentment escaped her lips as she looked upon their new secret place of refuge.

Glancing towards her friend she swam over to where the pack rested on the rocks, ruffling through it she came up with the futuristic soap that her partner from the future called 'shampoo.' Steam from the hot spring rose around her, joining in with the already dense fog, which surrounded the hidden mineral spring. A slender hand reached out and grasped hold of the bottle, bringing her attention once more to her bathing companion.

"Why don't I wash your hair for you, and then you can do mine for me… it may make it easier, seeing as we cannot reach the bottom with our feet." The slender girl who was on the cusp of womanhood popped open the lid and poured a small pool of strawberry fragrant soap onto her palm. She watched as her friend glanced at her first and with a slight hesitant nod turned and presented her back to her.

Rubbing her hands together slightly she spread the soap along her two hands and brought them to her friends hair. She couldn't help but contemplate her relationship with the female before her. It was by far the closest relationship she had with any other female, whether they were from the future twentieth century or the feudal era. No female had gained a spot within her heart as the one before her did. Theirs' was a friendship forged from the fires of battle, and tears of betrayal, the loss of love and family and the courage to once more open up enough to love again. She doubted that she would ever have another relationship a female that was nearly as strong and intimate as the one she shared with the girl before her.

She slid her hands through the long brown tresses, running her fingers in between the strands coating them with soap. She inwardly marveled at how soft they still were despite the rough rigorous use they were subjected to daily. Most of the females she had met here had course straight hair with split ends and brittle strands from too much exposure to the sun and harsh weather. She would have thought that the demon slayer before her would have hair similar to other females of this day and age.

She moved her fingers in gentle circular motions as she worked the shampoo through to the scalp. A small smile fluttered over her features as she heard a gentle moan escape her friend as she titled her head further back, fully enjoying the massage she was receiving.

Images flashed through her mind, pictures of sweat and limbs entwined together flooded her mind from the dreams she had been experiencing lately causing her to inwardly wonder if the slayer before her had been having some dreams her self of similar content. She had been witness to the slayer moaning in her sleep and had once or twice caught the look of their half demon leader, as he gazed upon her. They were always the same, looks full of lust and innate instincts to sate the needs of their companion. She blushed slightly at the thought that he had probably looked upon her in the same fashion while she herself was in the midst of her heated dreams.

A bold, immodest smile graced her lips, as she addressed her lethal friend. "Say, I have been… experiencing some pretty, uhm, vivid dreams lately of a more …instinctual nature." She bit her lip and debated on where to go from there, she felt her friend tense slightly before her, but plowed on ahead anyways. "I have noticed that your sleep has not been all that dreamless lately either and if our hanyous reaction is anything to go by… then, uhm, I can't help but think that yours are similar to mine, in content." She held her breath as she waited for her somewhat shy and volatile friends' reaction to her bold and personal probing. She continued to run her fingers through her friends' hair in an attempt to calm and relax her long time bathing companion.

She felt her muscles tense at her friends' forward and very personal question while her eyes grew slightly in size at the surprise that was flooding through her system. "What do you mean by 'our hanyous' reaction'?" Momentarily forgetting to tread the water she started to sink, before grasping hold of the rock wall before her, dragging herself back up above the water. She spluttered slightly on the bit of water that had manage to slip its' way through her slightly parted lips. She gulped and steadied her nerves, as she heard her friends alluring giggle from behind her.

"Well, just last night I awoke in the middle of the night to hear a soft moaning noise, and when I looked over I saw that it was you. I didn't think much of it at first until I caught a glimpse of glowing yellow eyes and there were in a branch right over where you were sleeping he was perched and staring at you in your sleep. I swear a blind person would be able to see the desire that was burning within them, and when I looked down…" A blush worked its' way to her cheeks at the memory of what she had saw. "Well, let's just say, that, our hanyou leader is most definitely a fine specimen of the male species."

Waves of mortification flowed over her being as she listened to the miko behind her. She felt her blush encompass her cheeks and then move downwards, slowly covering her chest and filling her body with a burning embarrassment. She closed her eyes and inadvertently brought forth images of last nights dream.

It had not been the first time her inner conscious had brought forth such dreams for her to live through, but the very idea of her companions watching her as she dreamed of such things brought forth a plethora of emotions. She was struck speechless as feelings of embarrassment, confusion, shame and shyness washed through her. She could distantly feel the fingers of her friends' hand still working the lather through her hair as she was frozen with her inner battle and her raging emotions.

She could not believe the brazenness she was showing in pursuing this kind of conversation with her friend, but really, she was twenty years old now, and in all her long years of jumping back and forth through time, she had never had the opportunity to talk of such things with another girl. "In my time, it is not uncommon for girls to discuss such things with other girls. I, I know that it is not so here in your time, but do you think it would be ok if we did talk more freely with each other? I mean, we talk about everything else, why not sex as well?" She felt her friends' shoulders relaxing slightly as she babbled away.

"Did you know that out of all of my friends, I am the only true virgin still?" She laughed lightly at her friend as she threw a scandalous look over her shoulder.

"Do you mean to say that all of your friends are married and with children now?" She could not believe that she was par-taking in the conversation, but found that she too was slightly curious. She knew that in her friends' day and age that it was quite different, but they had never discussed things like this before, merely just the conveniences of the modern day era, or as the miko referred to them, the 'technology' of her day. She heard her friend laugh at her response and then felt her eyes become round with astonishment as she listened to her friend prattle on.

"Oh no, haha, none of them are married yet, and none of them have children. Sex and relationships are a lot different in my day. Where I am from it is not uncommon to have sex before marriage. In fact there is a popular saying going around that alludes to trying something out before making a purchase, I suppose it is a way to justify being loose with ones body." She shrugged her dainty shoulders as she swam in circles, ducking down into the water and taking the place of her friend so that she could have her own hair washed by her friend.

"We go to school, and have a class called 'Sex Education' where we learn what a penis is and what a vagina is and how they go together. They even teach us such things as erogenous zones."

"Ear-aw-gin-us z-oh-ns?" She tried to say the new word in the hopes of asking for clarification.

"Uh-huh. They are spots on the body that are sensitive and when they are stimulated or touched elicit arousal. We call this foreplay in the future. Generally you want to touch these areas of your lovers' body, before actually having sex." The miko clarified for her companion.

"So all students of your time are taught these things? What else is taught in your time, how do you know so much about these kinds of things?" The slayer felt her-self warming to the conversation at hand and began to relax once more as they swam in circles around each other within the large hot spring.

"Uh, well, society, or I should say the human population is a lot more open when it comes to sex and food. I've told you about the T.V. and Radio, before, right?" At the nod of her friend she continued on. "Well it has gotten to the point where we are subjected to sexual images on the T.V. from a very young age, the orientation of sex or preference is also a lot more accepted. It is not uncommon to see women dating other woman and men dating other men." She smiled at her friend as she looked at her with big brown eyes.

The morning wore on as they continued in their private conversation, until the grumbling of stomachs brought them back to the present, and forced them from the water to eat at the fruit the miko had brought back from her time. The atmosphere was hushed as they contemplated all that had been revealed to each other. Glances fluttered back and forth as blushes bloomed on cheeks.

Something else had bloomed in the early morning as they had swam around each other and sat side by side chatting carelessly back and forth to one another. A bond had been formed that had not been there before. And although it was not one of a man and woman it was one of two very close females. There were no words to describe what it was they were feeling, or had been feeling for some time now. They knew it was not love in the traditional sense of the word, but more better described as lust, curbed slightly with the need to go slow, to test the murky waters before plunging deep within.

Morning turned to afternoon and afternoon to evening. The two figures sat side by side and watched as the sun set as darkness began to claim the land around them. A soft breeze blew gently and pushed aside the fog, ruffling strands of stray hairs while caressing pale skin.

A slender hand reached out to the figure next to it and brushed aside hair that whipped against a pale cheek. The owner of the hand leaned forward gently and slowly brought plush reddish lips to the jaw of the other figure, trailing light kisses along it. A Sleek pink tongue slipped out between lips to flick gently against the shell of an ear, licking it and plunging behind it to the hidden shallow indentation just behind it. A small gasp filled the night air as chocolate brown eyes closed at the welcomed touch from the one before them, reveling in the feel of the physical assault upon her ear while warm heated breathes caressed her ear.

A soft groan escaped the slayers mouth, as she leaned closer towards the miko and her questing tongue. She brought her hand up to cup the back of her best friends head and held it in place while her other braced itself on the rock behind her, giving them both support as the miko leaned further into her.

The lean hands of the miko came to rest upon the slayer. One hand glided along the stomach and rib cage of the slayer while the other one boldly cupped a voluptuous breast, brushing a thumb over the nipple of said breast and eliciting another moan from the slayer.

Emboldened by the reaction she had gotten so far, the miko slid a hand between the folds of the dark and light purple yukata and slowly slid the hand from the slayers collarbone southward, until she was grasping the breast once more. This time flesh brushed against flesh as she gently massaged the mound, flicking the nipple with her thumb every so often.

Gasps and heavy panting filled the area as the miko explored the slayer in their first tentative touches and kisses.

The slayer, never one to hold back on her instincts joined with the miko in her explorations of her body. She forced the mikos head back away from her neck, which she had just been deliciously sucking upon, only to bring her own lips forward to touch against the mikos. She gasped slightly as she felt the tongue of her friend slide gently along her lips and then within the parted opening. Her heart beat sped up once more as she got her first taste of another. The warm silky appendage caressed her teeth and tongue seeking out as much of her own mouth as it could, before joining in a tender wrestling match with her own tongue. The slightly salty, sweet taste of the miko assaulted her taste buds and caused her to moan out loud once more.

She felt her yukata completely fall away from her shoulders as her own hands made their way beneath the shirt of her futuristic friend and up to her modern bra. A warm, moist mouth attached itself to her jugular and began to suck, as she kneaded the breasts of her friend within her hands. Mimicking the touch that made warm tingles shoot through her abdomen from her chest she brought her fingers to the mikos nipples and rubbed against them, eliciting a moan full of lust as they fondled with each other.

Hazel looked into soft dark brown as their eyes met, the miko having pulled away from her spot on her friends neck to slowly slide downwards. She looked into her friends' eyes as she flicked her tongue across the budding nipple, causing it to pucker further. She latched her mouth onto it and drew upon it, reveling in the moans she was drawing forth from the slayer. As she sucked on one her fingers twisted the other slightly and then cupped the globe whole to massage it before once more attacking the puckered nipple. Moving her mouth to the other nipple she repeated her actions slowly while bringing her knee up in between the slayers thighs, rubbing it against her femininity.

The sensations were amazing to the slayer; she arched her back and thrust her breasts into her friend as she continued her assault. Spreading her legs she grinded herself against the offered knee. All thoughts of the wrongness on what they were doing vanished from her mind as she focused upon the feelings that were running rampant throughout her body. The outside world faded into black with the arrival of night as she gave herself up to just feeling.

Nimble fingers slid between her thighs and stroked her heat. Her panting had become ragged as she threw her head back and spread her legs even wider. Gasping for air she watched as the raven black head descended even further south, leaving behind it a trail of hot kisses. Her body was tensing up and her nerves were tingling with warmth as she watched her friends' head come to a stop between her legs.

Gasping words and prayers were sent to the Kamis' as she felt the nimble fingers spread her nether lips, making way for the wet hot tongue. The burning clenching deliciously hot feeling within the pit of her belly grew as she felt the hot mouth draw on her bud.

Never in a million years would she have thought that such a feeling was possible. Her body felt like it was tingling with fire all over and the pit of her being was gasping for some sort of release that seemed to draw closer the more her friend continued to suck upon her bead of passion.

She let herself fall backwards onto the stone as a single digit invaded her being, curling upwards it stroked gently in a circular up and down motion while slowly delving within and then retreating again, only to plunge inwards once more.

Her fingers found their way to her chest and of their own volition began to manipulate the puckered aching nipples. Her head moved back and forth while her body bucked up and down, the force of the sensations rocketing through her body was incredible. Moans tore from her throat and mouth as her breathing grew unsteady and ragged. Then as she felt a strong pull on her bead as her friend turned lover sucked hard upon her and thrust her finger against her inner wall she felt a white hot sensation burst from her middle to encompass her entire being. A multitude of colors burst behind her eyes as she squeezed them shut, and a scream of passion ripped from her throat as she called to her lover.

"KAGOOMEEE!!" Rang throughout the night, scattering the nearby wild life and causing a being that neither knew to be there to grip the branch he was purched upon with such strength that cracks could be seen appearing throughout it. Golden eyes mixed with red could be seen as the Youkai fought to keep his inner beast from breaking loose.

**Review Please! **

This was taken from Physical Enlightenment.


End file.
